


Scrapper

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, D.va has too many daddys, D.va is the team baby, Dad 76, Father-Daughter Relationship, Junkers - Freeform, Mercy is team mom, d.va is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Overwatch discovers that Talon has changed Junkrat's status from "potential recruit" to "capture", they head out to the Australian wastes to reach him first and find out the reason for Talon's sudden change of tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapper

sitting under the awning of the run down bar did nothing to reduce of the heat of the Austrailian desert. D.va groaned, resting her head on the counter and praying for a breeze. Sweat oozed from every pore in her body, soaking the back of her shirt and cargo pants. Sand filled her combat boots: she didn't even bother to empty them in the morning, they would just be filled again by noon. And the Sun. Uuuhg, the sun. that was the worst. She had worn a short, midriff exposing shirt and cut her hair because she thought it would be cooler. Now her neck, back, and stomach were red and sunburned. Hanna missed her MEKA. She missed her suit, with its built in heating and cooling. She missed the drop ship with it's air conditioning. She missed the internet, and phone calls, and Starcraft.

 

The outback was _the worst._

 

Something clacked down in front of her and Hanna raised her head. An old woman with a crazy halo of graying hair and missing teeth left a shot-glass on the counter. The glass was chipped, smeared, and grubby, and the liquid within looked like something made in a prison toilet, but Hanna had seen (and drank) worse in the week that she had been here. She reached out for the glass: only for a gloved hand to swipe it away to the right. D.va smacked her fist on the table, turning angrily to the old man taking the seat next to her. "Chaji! What's your problem!?"

"You're not old enough to be drinking." He growled. Or rather, his gravely voice made everything seem like a growl. He pulled the bandanna down around his neck and knocked back the drink.

"I'm 19!"

He smacked the glass down on the counter, tapping twice to indicate he wanted more. "Not old enough."

Hanna huffed and crossed her arms. "That's legal age in Korea, Eh-ja."

"Well I'm American, and the mission leader, and I say not old enough." He paused for a moment before awkwardly segueing into " You're looking red. Haven't been applying enough sunscreen. Irritated skin can become a distraction in a battle."

To D.va's horror, he pulled a bottle of sunscreen from his pocket and started to dab it on the tip of his finger, determined to apply some right here. She smacked his hand away. "No! I'm fine! Go play mother hen to one of the others."

Soldier 76 put his hand down.  "Fine."

Another drink clacked down on the table and D.va lunged for it. Too slow. The old man plucked the drink out of her reach and downed it. She fixed him with a glare and growled in her throat. How dare he smile at her anger! She couldn't help it if she was adorable when she was angry! Shi Bal!

He pulled the bandanna back up, but she caught a glimpse of his lips pressing into a grim line before it was in place."I'm serious, D.va. No drinking on the job. Keep your head in the game in your eyes open. Understood?" 

"But you just-!"

He leaned in close, his bright blue eyes boring into her. D.va's protest died on her lips. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

76 nodded. He stepped off his stool, scribbled something on a piece of paper and placed a small gold nugget on top. " I'll be checking in again later." He slid the package over to the woman behind the bar, who snatched the nugget up and bit down on it with her few remaining good teeth. Hanna watched the soldier leave. Once he was out of sight, she turned back to the bar and grinned deviously. "Give me another one."

The old woman cackled and smacked a fresh glass down on the table. "I thought you might say that, roo." The liquid in it was clear. was that vodka? D.va took a sip and recoiled. "Water!?"

"an that's all yer gettin!" the woman giggled madly. "He says he'll gima another nugget at the end of the week if I keep it that way. Wonder how much more is in those pockets of his..." The woman hummed thoughtfully, her eyes shifting.

D.va pushed away from the bar in disgust and stomped off, wandering into the sprawling warren of ramshackle buildings that made up junktown in a fury. There had to be another bar somewhere in this shanty town. All she had to do was get there before 76. Not that she even liked the junk they called booze out here, but if 76 thought wanted to play dad, she would show him just how much of a brat she could be. 

 

* * *

 

"Talon spotted."

Phara's words came through the radio in Hanna's ear clear, tense, and clipped. It immediately set her on edge. She resisted the urge to crane her neck and check behind her. Talon agents had been skulking in the area even before the team arrived. Just like Overwatch, they had adopted the garb of the locals and tried to blend in. It was a game of cat, cat, and mouse, with both sides knowing the other was there, but avoiding a conflict lest they scare the prey away.

"North-East quadrant" That would be the best directions they could get since Junktown didn't have street names. Everyone in the town gave direction by landmark. 'over by the bait shop' 'take a left at the dong lookin' rock' 'two shops down from that corpse in the green jacket'. "No sign of the targets, but Talon is out in force. Heavily armed." D.va frowned. The junkers of Junktown were a touchy lot with itchy trigger fingers. If Talon was out in force, it means they were going in for the target. The crackle of gunfire echoed through the town as if to confirm Hanna's thought. 

 

" This is it, team." 76 growled over the radio. "get armed and converge on Phara's point."

D.va swiped her fingers over the greasy surface of a near by scrap heap and wiped the residue on the sides of her cheeks. Battle paint in place, she slapped the watch on her wrist, calling down her MEKA."Game on" She whispered, lips curling into smile as her Mech rocketed over Junktown and thunked down beside her. Blessed glorious A.C. blasted against her as she jumped in the cockpit. The HUD in the canopy flared to life, showing the locations of her teammates. She jerked the joysticks down full throttle and junkers dived out of the way as the MEKA charged down the twisting lane. Within a few hops she reached Phara's position. Mcree, Symmetra, and 76 were already there, the last having brought the crate containing Phara's armor and various other arms that had to be hidden because they stood out in Junktown. For a moment D.va considered how strong 76 must be if he hauled that thing all the way here by himself. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on him.

 

Naaah. "What's the plan, _dad_?"

The soldier talked as he ripped the lid off the container and armed up. " Priority number one is locating and protecting  the target, Junkrat. Do not approach the target. The target is known to be dangerous. Radio in if you find him, and we'll come to you." The last member, Hanzo, finally joined the group, parkouring over the roof of the building and landing with a soft thump next to the crate. He nodded his thanks to 76 as he reached into the crate for his bow and arrows. "Priority two is clearing out Talon. Every one we put down now is one we don't need to deal with later. 

76 snapped a helix rocket into place. "Everyone got it? MOVE OUT!"

 

* * *

 

 

D.va never found it as easy to fight people as she did to fight machines. Machines broke apart into neat little pieces, like a video game. People broke apart much messier. It was easier if she thought of that dark red smear on her windshield as grease. Yeah. Grease from a giant robot. All she had to do was keep watching that number go up in her screen. The high score is all that mattered. 

a small beep accompanied her HUD highlighting something. A lanky form, topped by a shock of blonde hair. The target! 

"I see him!" She punched her thrusters and tore after him full throttle. "Moving to intercept!"

"Do not engage!" 76's voice cracked over the coms. "D.va, pull back!" 

"I'm _not_ going to let him get away." She thrust her joysticks down as far as they would go. The distance between her and the target shrank at an incredible rate. Thirty meters. Twenty. Ten.

The man turned to look, one finger deep in his nostril, just as D.va's mech crashed into him. "HOOO HOOOHOOHOO!" He yelled as he was plastered against the windshield like an overly large bug. 

"Got him!" she whooped- a whoop that turned into a shriek as a hook tore through the back of her MEKA, stopping just inches from impaling D.va through the spine. The mech lurched and the hook jerked down as a new weight was added to the load. She pulled the controls up, angling her mech into the sky to fly over the rooftops. The hook shivered rythmicly as if.. as if something were climbing towards her. Junkrat was still stuck to the front, the force of the thrusters preventing him from peeling off or reaching for one of his grenades.

"Yer gettin' a mite far from the team there, little girl." The crackling speakers couldn't hide the hint of worry in Mcree's voice.

"Sheeba" Hana whispered as she mashed the button to cut the thrusters. The mech whined, but continued flying on. They cleared the edge of Junktown and were heading out over the desert now. She angled down to skim just above the surface of the sand. "Sheeba, Sheeba, sheeba! Sheeb -AH!" 

A massive meaty hand slammed down on the glass covering the cockpit. It was twice the size of her head! That guy must be the size of Reinhardt!

"D.va! Hanna! What's going on?" the snap of gunfire caused 76 to growl. "Report, god damnit!"

the hand crept down until the sausage like fingers hooked under the edge of the glass and then it _ripped the whole canopy of her mech off and holy shit is that a crazy guy with a pig mask?_

Hanna caught a glimpse of Junkrat clinging to the thing's back for dear life just before its huge fist closed over her face. She slapped weakly at the hand, struggling to breath, her other hand scrambling for her gun. The fist squeezed and D.va's head exploded in pain. couldn't breathe. couldn't breathe. The thin cracks of light that leaked in through the thing's fingers were getting dimmer. She thrashed out with the last of her strength and felt her foot connect with something. She gasped as her head was released and the world tilted sideways. For a split second she could see the beautiful red orange sand of the desert, right before crashing into it.


End file.
